Metis' Mendum XII
Chapter XII - Luxury Memory Sequence - Years before the beggining of the Giantomachy ". . . Those barbaric swines think that they can take us down, We survived the War with the Titans and they think that they will be any better" Zeus said as he was walking through his garden, in a traditional greek tunic, white with golden lighting bolt pattern, his prized Mater Bolt in his sheath like a sword. He is talking to Prometheus, the Titan of Forthought who sided with the Olympians duringb their war with the Titans. "But m'lord, you must realise that they have been kept in wait for so long that their powers will . . . " "What? What will they be, Prometheus?" "Well, it is only rumours, but you must have heard about their life lines?" "What is it?" "That the only thing that can kill them would be the combined efforts of an immortal and . . . a child of the immortals" Zeus turned his head slightly, but then patted Prometheus on the back and chuckled "Hahahaha, oh you do like to make a good laugh there, so i just need to have some more kids then is what your saying? Well dispite the fact that my lovely sister Hera is now officially my wife, i think that i will need more than a few children with her, maybe someone like . . . Maia, or maybe Leto, I hear she could probably produce a good set of twin . . ." "Well m'lord, the child cannot be a god, they must be, um . . . mortal". Prometheus waited to recieve a whack across his face, but Zeus stopped dead in his tracks and appeared to be concentrating. Their was the faint sound, I could have been imagined, but it sounded like a fly. Zeus was listening carefully to it. " . . uhm, yes of course". He turned to Prometheus "Where were we? . . . oh yes, immortal and mortal you say?" "Yes, but um well the mortal must have certain. . . um, 'qualifications'". "Like what? go one spit it out!" "Well, this perticular kind of mortal must contain the . . .'gulp' blood of the gods . . ." This time, Zeus really did slap Prometheus round the face, knocking him flat onto his back, before lifting him off his feet. Zeus face went bright. "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT MYSELF AND MY SIBLINGS HAVE TO GO DOWN TO EARTH AND F*** THOSE LESSER BEINGS THAT WE USE IN ORDER TO SUSTAIN OUR WELL BEINGS!" Prometheus was now scared, really scared. the look on his face said it all. "B-But m-m-m'lord, it might not be so bad. maybe it could become some sort of sport and then we'll all have a laugh about it some . . ." THWACK! "YOU CANNOT BE SUGGESTING THAT I WILL CONTINUE DOING THIS FOR A LIVING. THOSE PESTS DOWN THERE ARE SO VILE THAT I HAVE BANNISHED THEM ALL TO TARTARUS!" Prometheus was dropped onto his buttocks "Well, come now. Maybe we could help each other now." "LIKE HOW!?" Prometheus picked himself up and spoke "Well you know very well how my brother was at creating beast's in the mortal world, like your very own grand eagle". Zeus raised an eyebrow, but said "Yes, I do agree." "Well" Prometheus continued. "I was thinking that you and the rest of your family are going to be busy with . . . preperation for this war that will come by, but then again the job of creating new humans for this new dawn of the Bronze Age could be given tio someone els seeing as your all so busy". "Are you suggesting that I give the job to Epimetheus" Prometheus slowly shook his head, with a small smile imprinted on his face, and replied "No, no. My brother is best with his creatures, and i was thinking of some one with a much better . . . view of creating such a race that even you will be thankful for." Zeus pondered for a bit, he listened for that silent buzzing before replying "Very well. I, Zeus, son of Cronos declare you. Prometheus, son of Iapetus, the new creator of Mankind". Prometheus bowed ever so slightly and said "Thank you m'lord, this new breed of man will amaze even you, your highness". Zeus and Prometheus continued walking till the reached the bank of a river. the sight of the ever changing shades of blue in the reflection of the water was so dazzling that it captured your sight like it was the ocen itslef with the sun blazing above it. "Have you ever seen such a more beautiful sight?" "No m'lord, but this is . . ." "The River Triton, yes. Named after my brother, Poseidon's son and heir. It is said that he created this river when Triton was born because, as Triton was half fish, that Triton could swim inland to Olympus when he liked, but was always able to return to the sea aswe . . . AHHHH!" Zeus immeadiatly grbbed for his skull and fell to his knee's. He was in alot of aggonising pain. Category:Metis' Mendum Category:Chapter Page